ThE nEw InUyAsHa!
by DopeyTheChosen1
Summary: Shippo and Sota replace Inu and Kag! but sota has a way cooler weapon, if i do say so myself! the question is, to sit or not to sit? please R&R! chapter 9 are up! onya! sorry guys, but i'm gonna hafta' end it here...thinking about sequel, ur opinion is..?
1. Say what?

Disclaimer: I own nothin' :(

-DORK-

Kagome waved goodbye as she ran to the well. She had finally found some time to take her final, and now that that was done she could go back to help InuYasha. She tossed her pack down the well and then jumped in herself…to bruise her arm on the hard ground.

"The hell?" She glared at the ground as she rubbed her arm. "Why can't I get in?" She tried again. She bruised her other arm… "Damnit. Why the hell can't I get in? I'm wearing the shard." She said, clutching the jewel around her neck.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see her brother, Sota, leaning over the well. "What are you doing? Back so soon?"

"Actually, I hadn't even gotten in…" She said, climbing out. "It won't let me pass…"

"Well that sucks."

Kagome glared at him. "Well duh. Of course it sucks, InuYasha can't find the shards with out my help and now I'm stuck in my time. What am I suppose to do?"

She looked down into the well, then noticed that he flashlight was still there. "I'll get it for you." Sota said and climbed down to the bottom of the well. Kagome watched as he reached for the flashlight, and disappeared.

-DORK-

Sota reached for the flashlight and found himself floating, was this how Kagome usually got to the other era?

His feet touched down on the ground again. 'Maybe I can find InuYasha and he can help!' Sota thought as he climbed out of the well, the flashlight in his pocket. When he was about halfway up, he heard a growl.

"I don't care if she has a stupid test or whatever! I'm gonna' go and get her."

"Now, InuYasha. Calm down, give her another day." Another voice said, this one was calmer. "You should respect her, you know."

"Right," another, angrier voice said, it belonged to a woman, "Like your hands should respect my boundaries!" There was a resounding smack. "Perverted monk!"

"Whatever. I'm going!" Sota watched as InuYasha jumped into the well and came down, passed him and landed on his face. "What the hell? Why can't I get through? What are you doing here?" He had noticed Sota.

"Uh… I went down the well to get Kagome's flashlight for her and…here I am." Sota said as he and InuYasha climbed/jumped to the top of the well. "Kagome can't get through either. She tried just now."

"Hmm…" The second voice he had heard said, it belonged to a man with black hair. Sota guessed that this was the monk. "And InuYasha can't get to her time… but you can… I wonder if you can sense the shards?"

A brown/black (I don't really know which) woman next to him said, "And _I_ wonder if you can keep your hands to yourself!" She smacked him again.

"Um…" Sota got one of them big sweatdrop things. "Um…"

"Oh, I'm Miroku," the man said, "She's Sango and I'm guessing that you already know InuYasha."

"Yeah… who's he?" Sota asked, pointing to a kid that had just woken up.

"Oh, that's Shippo." Sango said. "He likes to sleep in. Shippo? This is Sota."

"Hi. Where did you come from?" Shippo asked, yawning. "You bring any food?"

"Kagome's time. I'm he brother." Sota said smiling. He liked this kid already. "And sorry, I didn't really know that I would be here, so I didn't bring any snacks. I would have if I knew I wouldn't be back…"

"I think I know what's going on." Sango said. "If Sota is the one who can get here from Kagome's time, that means one of us must be able to get to her time from this time… we should all see who."

"Are saying that you're gonna' risk getting your nose broken?" InuYasha said, still pouting.

"No, I plan to climb down and then touch the floor. Sota? Will you wait on the other side for whoever it is?"

"Uh, sure." He said, and jumped back into the well. This time he closed his eyes, last time had made him sick… hey, he could still here them…

InuYasha: Sango, it was your stupid idea, you go first.

Sango: Sure, what ever…

There was silence as she jumped in the well, then, "No, not me, Shippo, jump down here! I'll catch you and then set you down…"

"Uh… you won't drop me?"

"Nope!"

There was more silence… Sota leaned against the wall of the well, what if none of them could get through?

Then, as if on cue, Shippo rose out of the floor. "Whoo…" he said. "I feel dizzy…"

"Yeah… it does that to you… he, what's this thing I'm sensing?" Sota climbed out of the well, whatever it was was bugging him, it was like a little bug on the tip of his conciouness, bugging him. Kagome was waiting up on top.

"So, you can get… is that Shippo?" Kagome looked over Sota…"Why is he here?"

"He, instead of InuYasha, is the one who can get to here from there… basically me and him replaced Inu and you." Sota said, not sure if it all made sense.

"Right…" She said, she took off the jewel and handed it to Sota. "Then you should take this, help the others to complete it, come here Shippo." She took out a pencil and a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "If InuYasha gives you a bad time about taking over his show, give this to him. And tell him… wait… Sota? Next time you see inuyasha, say 'Sit boy!' And tell me what happened. Bye!"

Sota nodded and he and Shippo jumped into the well.

-DORK-

Well, wadda' you think? Here's a minnie story my friend and I made up about final fantasy, I don't have any where else to put it so I'm gonna put it here.

Laguna: I believe in the prophecy!

Squall: I believe you're a moron

Irvine (getting shot out of a cannon): I believe I can fly!

Squall: 0o Scratch that. I believe you're _both _morons

Zidane: I believe I just crapped myself ;)

Vincent: I believe we didn't need to here that

Zidane: I believe you did

Vincent: … … … go change your pants…

-DORK-

Sorry, those of you who have already read it, I had to redo it sort of… enjoy!


	2. The magical hairbrush of doom! mahahaha!

Disclaimer:i still own zip...other than the plot and the hairbrush... but that doesn't say much... damn...

-DORK-

CHAPTER TWO: THE MAGICAL HAIRBRUSH OF DOOM! MAHAHAHAHA!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" InuYasha barely had enough air for that when he heard what Kagome had said. "Shippo replacing me? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Miroku hit him with his staff.

"Shush… I don't need a dead demon on my hands."

"So… what do you guys do?" Sota asked.

"Well, mainly we go around wherever Kagome's 'jewel sense' tells us to go. That and we fight Naraku." Sango said, smiling as usual.

"Uh… I don't have a weapon…" Sota said nervously.

"Don't you have any at your time period?" InuYasha said, still pouting. "Why don't you bring one of those fancy gun things that Kagome's so proud of? I can't believe it…hmph!"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks InuYasha!" Sota said. "I'll be right back." Then he jumped back down the well and disappeared.

"I still can't believe this…" InuYasha muttered. "A couple of kids taking over my show…damn it…"

-DORK-

When Sota arrived inside, he had planned to ask his mom if she had a gun or something. Instead, he walked into her room and said, "Hey, mom. Do you have a g- IS THAT MY NEW XBOX?"

"Sure is honey," she said, handing him the package, "came in last night when you were sleeping, I wanted to give it to you this morning but you were gone…have fun with it!"

"Yeah, of course." Sota said, and about ten minutes later, he was playing, all thoughts of InuYasha out of his mind…

-DORK-

"Where is he?" InuYasha was pacing back and forth. "He said he would be right back. "Shippo! Go get him! Tell him to hurry up!"

"Awww…. why can't you?" Shippo looked up from where he was drawing in the dirt.

InuYasha just glared at him.

So Shippo dived into the well.

-DORK-

Sota looked up as he heard his bedroom door open. He smiled when he saw Shippo though, "You look terrible, what happened?"

Shippo sat down. "You hafta' remember that I'm not from around here, I can't find your house that easily. Anyway InuYa—What's that?" He was staring at the video game.

"Oh, this is my XBOX, wanna' play?"

I think that you can put two and two together. It was about three hours before Sota said, "So, what brings you here?" Neither boy took his eyes off of the TV.

"Huh… Oh, InuYasha said he wants you to come and help us find jewel shards… so I guess we had better go." He slowly got up, still staring at the TV. "Do you have a weapon yet?"

"No, but I can probably get one there. Let's go." Sota said and they headed to the well.

-DORK-

"God! What took you so long? We're never gonna' find Naraku with you guess leading us!" InuYasha growled as Shippo and Sota got back to the Feudal Era.

"Oh, Sota?" Sango held out what seemed to be an innocent hairbrush. "This is Kagome's, can you take it back with you next time you leave?"

"Yeah, sure," Sota took the brush. (just in case any of you are wondering, he has the jewel in his pocket).

"Well, we had better—" InuYasha tensed, "I smell a demon." He drew Tetsusaiga (Spelling?). "Sota, unless you have a weapon, I suggest you hide."

"Uh… am I suppose to tell you if I can sense jewel shards? Does it make the prickling go away? Cause that demon must have a couple of them." Sota said as he backed behind the well.

"Hey!" Shippo jumped back beside him, "Hiding is MY job! YOU go out THERE and FIGHT! You have a hairbrush thing, right?"

"UH…" Sota smiled weakly. "Yeah…"

"INCOMING!" InuYasha yelled as there was a loud crash, then Sota looked up to see the hanyou flying over his head.

"InuYasha! Are you—" Miroku was cut off as he was sent flying, Sango followed. (Don't ask where Kirara is, I don't know either!)

"Looks like it's up to you." Shippo muttered, "Sick 'em!"

"What?" Sota asked, but jumped up onto the rim of the well anyway. 'Well, I guess I can try, it's just like a video game, right?'

The demon was a snake with large bat wings, it hissed at him and lunged. Sota dove out of the way and hit it with the hair brush, it seemed to laugh at him. "CRAP." Sota took off into the nearby woods, "crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap." HE was trying to clear as stump, but fell, the jewel tumbling out of his pocket and the hairbrush sent flying. "CRAPCRAPCRAP." The demon was upon him, it was only a matter of time now. As it was about to lunge, there was a blinding flash, and Sota felt something hit his hand, the hairbrush! (sorry, this is getting really cheesy.) Well, it looked like the hairbrush, only now it was as long as a sword, and the bristles were pointed spikes (duh). "The FXXX?"

'Oh well.' Sota thought as he lunged at the demon, "Hiya!" In a flash it was gone, blown to smithereens by the great hairbrush, which was now transforming back. In the handle of shining wood, was the jewel. "I-it must have merged when they touched eachother… AWESOME! I CAN KICK ANY ONE'S ASS NOW! MAHAHAHAHA!" Sota covered his mouth. "Oops… Oh well, I suppose that Kagome and InuYasha swear all the time! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He was heading back to camp when the prickling came again, he ran back to the body(s) of the demon and grabbed the shards, three of them, which went into the handle of the hairbrush and joined with the rest of them. Then he went back to the well, where everyone was recovering. And Shippo was finishing his drawing.

-DORK-

"WHAT? YOU GET TO TAKE OVER MY SHOW AND YOU GET A FXXXING COOLER WEAPON? WHAT THE FXXX IS GOING ON?" This time, InuYasha collapsed when he was through with his outburst.

"I warned him." Miroku said, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Sango said. "Well, Sota? Do you want to go back and get some provisions so we can get going?"

"Sure, Shippo? Wanna' come." Sota winked at him.

Shippo smiled. "Yup!" The two dissappeared down the well.

InuYasha got up and yelled. "NO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

-DORK-

PlEaSe ReViEw FoR mE!

(and yes, AnimeMew, Kagome and InuYasha will be reunited! I just haven't figured out how yet… ;)- By the way, cool name!)

Oh shit, gotta go! i have about ten minutes left before the bus comes, gotta' go! (i still haven't eaten, sigh...such is my life...)


	3. To sit or not to sit, that is da' Q!

Sorry! it has taken me so long to update! my interent hasn't been working so i had to talk my mom into using her laptop!

still, i own sip...i mean zip!

ps. how many of you guys live in oregon around north bend?

ThE nEw InUyAsHa

CHAPTER 3: TO SIT OR NOT TO SIT?

-DORK-

"Geeze! How long does it take for you to grab some supplies?" InuYasha was snarling at Sota and Shippo, as usual. "Kagome wouldn't take that long!"

"So? She's older than me! And she doesn't like video games as much as we do." Sota said setting down his large backpack. "I think I have everything, so, what do we do now?"

"Hmmm…. We could always just walk around until you sense a jewel." Miroku suggested. "Or, we could do something else, any other ideas?"

"Wait… I smell Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled, and then took off, the others followed.

-DORK-

Sesshomaru was walking along, minding his own business (okay, so maybe he wasn't, he was trying to think up another way to take Tetsusaiga away from InuYasha), when the hanyou burst through the trees, aiming at him. He dodged, sending out his whip of light at his attacker. InuYasha parried the blow and dove at him again.

When Sota, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango finally arrived, InuYasha and Sesshomaru in an all out, free for all, anything goes battle, and as usual, they were insulting each other as they fought. "Sota, that's Sesshomaru, InuYa-"

Sango was cut off when Sota said, "yeah, I know, I've run into him before. Shouldn't we help?"

"Well," Shippo said, "It all depends, if InuYasha is doing alright, we should just leave him be, if not then we—" He was cut off as InuYasha was sent flying into them.

"We what?" Sota glared at him, "I don't like this guy, and I'm gonna' take him out!"

Sota jumped onto the ledge where they had been hiding, he took the hairbrush out of his pocket, "Sesshomaru!"

The demon turned to face him. "How did you get here runt?" He snarled. "Come for another whupping?" He cracked his knuckles like he does.

"You asked for it!" He ran at Sesshomaru, the hairbrush began to glow, or at least the shards in the hairbrush began to glow. He swung at Sesshomaru, who parried with Tokijin (is that what his sword is called?) then swung at Sota. The two kept at it for another few minutes before Sesshomaru knocked Sota down on his butt, made a snide comment about human trash, and ran off.

"Sota!" Shippo ran over to his 'partner', "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sota said. "I just need to sit dow—"

He was interrupted by a big WHUMP! As InuYasha fell out of the tree he had been resting in and landed on his face. When he had recovered consciousness he yelled. "NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"InuYasha?" Sota asked timidly, "What just happened?"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" InuYasha's face was red with rage. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED? YOU JUST MADE ME SIT! THAT'S WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"I made you 'sit'?" It took Sota a few moments to process this information. "Oh, that's what Kagome does when she gets mad at you, huh? But if that was true, wouldn't it work on Shippo instead of you?"

"Yeah." Miroku said. "Hey! The author made a mistake!"

:Sorry guys! Let me rephrase that:

"Sota?" Shippo ran over to his partner. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sota said. "I just need to sit dow—"

He was interrupted by TWO big Whumps! as BOTH InuYasha and Shippo did faceplants.

"Now, that's more like it!" Miroku said.

:Okay, now fast-forward to where you left off:

"So, I can make you guys sit." Sota said with a wicked smile. "I think I like that." He tucked the hairbush away, (in his pocket maybe?) and then got up and went over to his backpack. "You guys hungry? I have sandwiches and granola bars." He was rummaging through the pack, "Grapes… Raman noodles…"

"I'll take the Raman." InuYasha said, reaching for the package. "Shippo! Start a fire before I pound ya!"

"S-" Sota was about to make InuYasha sit, but he didn't want to do the same to Shippo. "Hmmm… InuYasha sit!" It worked, only InuYasha did a face plant. "Ha! Now you be nicer to Shippo, afterall, he is the new main character in this show/fic!"

"Whatever. Shippojustmakemesomenoodles!" He said the last part as someone who was very irritated was, fast and highpitched, with a bit of a growl thrown in for the heck of it.

"Yeah, yeah." Shippo said, but he did make a fire and a few minutes later, the whole gang was eating from what Sota had brought with him.

"So, now what do we do? Should we go find this Naraku guy?" Sota asked through a mouthful of something.

"I guess so." Sango said.

"Hmph, I don't think we have to go very far." InuYasha jumped up. "I smell him, he's nearby."

Sota swallowed hard. He wasn't ready for this so soon!

-DORK-

Well, yeah, it's short, sorry! This was just to get across the point that Sota had the Sit command over InuYasha and poor Shippo. Bye! Gotta' go!


	4. uhidon'tknowwhattocallitutellme!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

"But I CAN'T fight him!" Sota yelled as he and the rest of the gang followed InuYasha on Kirara. "I just can't!"

"Well, maybe you won't have to. Usually InuYasha can take care of it." Shippo said, ever optimistic. "And maybe they can take care of him, and we can watch and gather tips for fighting tough demons. That demon you slew earlier is a bug compared to Naraku."

"Still, I don't think I can." Sota looked over Sango's shoulder, there was a dark, purple mist covering a mountain up ahead—Miasma. 'That must be where Naraku is.'

"I hope we can have another shot at freeing Kohaku." Sango said, staring at the mountain too. "Do you think that he'll be there too?"

"Most likely, if not, well, then that's one less thing for us to worry about. Right? Then we can focus on slaying Naraku. Then we can go search for Kohaku, who is he by the way?" Sota asked.

"Sango's brother. He was killed, but Naraku brought him back to life." Shippo said. "Naraku is controlling him with a jewel shard."

"Oh…" Sota got the feeling that it would be best not to ask questions. The rest of the trip was in silence, except for the occasional smack from Sango to Miroku. (U know why).

-DORK-

Sota was sweating as the gang followed InuYasha to the base of the mountain, just below where the Miasma began. He fingered the bristles of the hairbrush, wondering if he would have to use it. He hoped he didn't. Hell, he didn't even know what this Naraku guy looked like. Though he had heard from Kagome that he was really strong. 'Dang,' he thought, 'I forgot my first aid kit.'

"He's near by." InuYasha announced. "And I think he has a gang of demons with him…and Sesshomaru is somewhere around here. Heck, the whole show's here…" he turned to Sota and Shippo. "WHICH YOU STOLE FROM ME!" The two coward, whining apologies, and how it wasn't their fault.

The gang had to battle through a bunch of lesser demons in order to reach the mansion, Sota even slew a few of them. Once they reached it, Sota could make out a few figures standing in the door way. Once of them was a boy about his age. 'That must be Kohaku…and…is that a baboon?' There was the boy, a baboon, and another man standing to the side. InuYasha ran over to him and said, "Back off Koga!"

"Feh, I got here first Dog breath, go home! And, say," the man, Koga Sota guessed, looked around, "Where's Kagome, did you leave her at home again?"

"Huh?...oh…uh….yeah, see the thing about that…let's discuss this later, okay?" InuYasha muttered, searching for an excuse. "I'll take Naraku, you just stay out of the way."

"What ever." Koga said, and prepared to launch an attack, InuYasha followed suite. But Sota stopped the demons right before they took off.

"NO wonder that the baboon population is so low! In the past you demons spent all of your time killing them! Baboons are an endangered species!" He yelled.

"Not as endangered as you!" Something struck Sota, sending him to the ground, he heard/felt the others landing around and on him, then he heard Koga say, "Yeah, you take him dog breath!"

"Coward!" InuYasha yelled. Then he was knocked back by the invisible force. "Narakuuu!"

"Did you really think that this time would be different?" Sota felt some one take the hairbrush out of his hand. "And I think I'll take the rest of the jewel while I'm at it. Thank you, InuYasha." Naraku laughed and began to walk away.

"NARAKU!" Sota got up, then ducked as an arrow went whizzing over his head.

"Wrench!" Naraku gasped as the arrow knocked the hairbrush to Sota's feet.

Sota didn't look for Naraku's attacker, but instead just grabbed the brush, willing it to change and charged at Naraku. The bristles grew, spiking up about several feet long each. He swung at Naraku at random, trying to hit him and trying not to get hit by the demon's own spikes that were being launched at him. He knocked Naraku to the ground and was going in for the kill when a chain wrapped around him. Dammit! He had forgotten about the other kid, how could he have been so careless. Naraku got to his feet and drew a sword, holding it to Sota's neck. "Any last words?"

Sota's mind raced. Was there anything that could help him? He didn't think so, so he might as well go out with a bang. He intended to say something cool, but what came out of his mouth was, "Wingaurdium Leviosa!"

"What?" Naraku raised an eyebrow, "The hell does that mean? Is it some sort of—" he was interrupted as he was blown into the air. The hairbrush, still in it's fighting form, happened to fly from his hand and land on Kohaku's head, knocking him out and freeing Sota from his chains. Two minutes later, he found out that the brush doubled as a wand. He bounced Naraku up and down for a while, until another arrow whizzed by, taking off some of his hair and breaking his concentration. Then Naraku disappeared.

"Hey!" Sota turned around to see a girl. "…Kagome?"

"Nigh, she is my reincarnation. I am the Priestess Kikyo. Who are you? And why are you with InuYasha's group and Kagome is not?"

"Well, she can't get through the well, and I can. I'm her brother, Sota." Sota said, returning the brush to its normal size. "Why'd you let him get away? I was having fun."

Kikyo was just silent for awhile. Then she turned to Sota's unconscious companions and sent some sort of weird blue light onto them, healing them. (okay, so maybe she doesn't have healing powers, but I've always thought that would be cool!)

"Good bye, Sota." She said, and just walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Bye…" Sota watched her go. She did look a lot like Kagome. It was unnerving.

"Runt." Sota turned to see (surprise surprise) Sesshomaru walking up to him, sword drawn. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me that YOU defeated Naraku."

"Uh… I didn't really, I beat him up pretty badly, but then Kikyo helped him get away." Sota said. Sesshomaru just grunted something. "Um…if you want to fight again, I don't think that any of us are in the condition to—"

"Shut up. Don't think that I haven't forgotten." Sesshomaru said, a cold glint entering his eye. "I won't ever forget." He lunged at Sota, who didn't feel like fighting, so he just ran away, stepping on his gang to wake them up as he ran.

He could here InuYasha and his brother fighting, and could see Shippo running after him. All in all though, it had been a pretty good day, he had met another one demon or two and another kid and… KOHAKU! He had completely forgotten about the kid!

He turned around and passed a confused and panting Shippo. By the time he got there, Sesshomaru was already gone, and Sango and Miroku were just waking up. Kohaku was still on the ground. "I-is he okay?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know how to free him from Naraku's control…" Miroku said. "Unless we can remove the jewel shard and reborn him…"

"You need someone to be reborn?" The gang looked up to see what looked like a man, but he had dragon wings and talons. On his shoulder was a small serpent. "I can do that!"

"Okay then." Sota said. "Remove the shard…" He did and the man stood over Kohaku's body. The serpent slithered down into Kohaku's mouth and down his throat. Sota got a little sick at this point. The man took a small sapphire from around his neck and placed it on Kohaku's chest, near his heart.

"Servy, malicent!" The serpent crawled out of Kohaku's mouth and the jewel shined. The body twitched and then the man took off his jewel and put it back around his neck. "He'll wake up soon. He's gonna' be hungry."

"Thank…you…" Sango said, staring at her brother. But when she looked up again, the man was already gone. "So...so….weird…."

"Sango?" She looked down to see Kohaku looking around all confused. "Where are we?" Sango smiled.

-DORK-

Yeah, that might have been a little cheesy when Ivy (the man, he's another character in another of my other books…say that three times fast.) brought Kohaku back, but that always bugged me how he was sort of a living-dead zombie thing working for Naraku…bye!...and kagome will be reunited with the gang…. Don't flame me!


	5. random stuff

DiScLaImEr: how many times do I have to say it? I own nothing but the brush!

-DORK-

"So, you're Kohaku." Sota and Kohaku were just getting to know eahother, and they found that they had a lot in common. Sota just wished that Kohaku could go through the well; it would be fun to go to school with him. And who knows, maybe they could get together on weekends and go to theme parks and stuff! But the only thing that separated them from having such a good time was about three hundred years.

"Yeah…thank you for helping me." Kohaku said. "And, how come you're here but that other girl isn't? Did something happen?"

Sota told him about the whole thing. How he and Shippo replaced InuYasha and Kagome. Kohaku just nodded, he had this far away look in his eyes. Sota decided that it was creeping him out so he went to see what Shippo was doing. The kitsune had gotten into Sota's backpack and was playing with his Gameboy. Go figure. Shippo loved video games.

Sota decided that he should get in some more practice with the hairbrush, so he went out into the nearby forest to find some weaker demons. He ran right into a centipede demon and slew it easily. Then he found a few bat like demons, who gave him a little more trouble because he had to jump up to get at them. Still, he was bored. So he kept on walking through the woods, doing nothing really. Then he ran into her.

She looked like a human, save for the glittering, green dragon wings and tail, which had a scorpion's spike at the end of it. Long blond hair and brown eyes. This wasn't the kind of demon he was ready to fight. But she just looked at him, shoved something into the sleeve of her long, light blue kimono and walked off into the woods. That was close. Sota let out a sigh of relief.

He kept walking. He was beginning to get even bored, so he decided to turn back and get some sleep. He turned around and then realized…he was lost. Every where he looked it was the same. The trees seemed to form a circle around him. Great. Just great.

"Looking for something?" Sota turned to see a small girl with long silver hair and dog ears. She looked a lot like InuYasha, except that she had some sort of fluffy stuff around her wrists and her ankles. Like a poodle, Sota thought.

"Well, yeah. I came out here to practice with my weapon and I can't find my way back." Sota leaned against the tree. "What are you doing out here?"

The girl shrugged. "Nothing really. It's just that the cave I moved to yesterday is soooooo boring. Compared to the last one anyway. The last one had a hot spring that I could swim in during the day. I think I may be lost too. But I think that I can help you get back."

"How?"

"If did you lose anything coming in here?" She asked.

Sota thought back. Yeah, the sleeve of his T-shirt was ripped. That must've happened when he fought the bat demons. He told the girl and she sniffed his shirt. "Yeah, I think I can find that." And she started walking around, pausing every now and then to sniff the air again. Sota followed her and pretty soon they were back in the clearing where he had fought the demons.

"Can you find your way from here?" She asked. "Oh, my name is Kristine, but every one calls me Kris or Kristy. You can take your pick."

"I'm Sota, and I think I can get back, wanna' come? It'll be dark soon." He offered as he began walking again. Kristine followed him.

Pretty soon they were back at camp, which was total chaos. And standing in the middle of it, holding InuYasha down, was the dragon demon.

-DORK-

"Where is she?" The demon hissed, her talons digging into InuYasha's arms. "Where's my daughter?"

"Momma!" Kristine ran forward. "I'm here!" For the first time, Sota noticed that there were little, black wings on her back. "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh, where did you get to?" Kristine's mom let InuYasha up and slapped the girl. "I couldn't find you any where! Do you know how long I had been searching for you?"

"Sorry…" Kristy looked down at her feet.

"Let's go." The dragon demon took off and Kristine's eyes glowed red. Her fangs grew and clouds surrounded her, when they were gone, there stood a small, black dragon, which flew up after her mother.

"Wow." Sota watched them leave. "This happen often? And do you know either of them InuYasha?"

"Not really." InuYasha said. "I wish Kagome would hurry up and get back."

Sota stuck his tongue out at the hanyou. "Well, excuse me if I make you mad!"

"Would you shut up and leave me alone?" InuYasha snarled.

"InuYasha sit." Sota said and InuYasha promptly did a face plant and let out a groan. "I'll go back tomorrow and see if I can get her to come through." Sota said and dozed off.

-DORK-

Kagome looked down the well. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and jumped down into the darkness…then she was floating…she smiled.

-DORK-

"Sota. You hafta' get up." Sota felt some one shaking his shoulder, he brushed them away and turned over. "Sota, please get up."

Sota looked up into Shippo's green eyes. "Shippo…what?"

"I think that there's something going on… I don't know where though. And InuYasha barked at me and Sango's gone. I don't think that Miroku would be much of a help."

"Okay… so what do you think's going on?" Sota said, sitting up and grabbing the hairbush.

"I don't know." Shippo said, "Come here."

Sota followed his friend to the stream that had been there earlier. Shippo motioned for him too look into the water. Sota leaned over and looked down. Nothing unusual here, fish, frogs, a few tadpoles here and there. He was about to get up and tell SHippo when something hit him from behind, sending him flying into the water.

When he surfaced, Shippo's laughter filled his ears. "HAHAHAHAHA! APRIL FOOLS! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sota groaned. New thing to do, stay away from this era on April first. He climbed out of the water, then tossed Shippo out over it, yelling, "Shippo sit!" You can guess the results. Shippo did a perfect belly flop, then hit the mud underneath. HE came up spitting mud and minnows.

"Hahaha!" Sota laughed triumphantly. "Gotcha'!"

"You guys shut up!" They heard InuYasha yell from the camp. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

Sota and Shippo smiled at eachother. Sota went back to his bag and found what he was looking for…you'll have to read on to find out what.


	6. What really happened in the third movie

Disclaimer: NOTHING!

-DORK-

"I think that'll do it." Sota said as he and Shippo eased away from InuYasha to get a better look at their masterpiece. "A work of art. To bad we didn't have any kiwis."

"That would have been great for his eyes." Shippo agreed. "But I think that the grapes will do. They make him look sort of dumb."

"InuYasha_ is_ dumb."

"Whatever. Let's wake him up now." Shippo said, and lit the small black trail of gunpowder that led to the fireworks near InuYasha.

The fireworks went of with a bang, sending the demon to his feet. Shippo and Sota laughed and pointed at him. They had taped grapes to his eyes, given him a shaving cream beard, and paste and feathers covered about 99 percent of his body. InuYasha tried to growl at them, but they had taped his mouth shut and drew on his face in marker, making him look like a clown.

"What was that?" Sango and Miroku came running. "I thought that I heard a bang and—InuYasha? Did you join the circus?" Miroku teased as he pulled off one of the feathers.

InuYasha slunk away to the river to try to get everything off while Shippo and Sota went back to the well to see if they could find Kagome.

-DORK-

"You want me to try to come down again?" Kagome asked, when the boys had gotten her out of bed. Though it was the afternoon, Kagome had been at a last dance at her school and was beat (trust me, yesterday i slept in until about two in the afternoon,that's a record. go me!). She yawned and took a sip of her tea. "I guess I could try."

So eventually the three jumped down the well, there was a big WAM! as…Shippo and Sota each did a faceplant. Kagome went through the other side though! I told you she and InuYasha would see eachother again!

-DORK-

When Sota woke up he was on the ground with his nose about seven inches under. Boy, what a crazy dream. He had gone down the well, and fought demons with InuYasha and his gang…and then he had come to get Kagome and she had gone back down the well… and then he was stuck with a kid name Shippo…boy…

Someone was shaking his shoulder and he pushed them away, then whoever it was shouted in his ear. "SOTA! Kagome's went back! Wake up Sota!"

Finally, Sota sat up and rubbed his eyes (and the dirt out of his nose). "The heck? Where am I?" he was in the well. That was strange…unless… "No way. That all wasn't a dream, was it?" He turned around to face Shippo. "Now Kagome's back, but we're stuck here? What's up with that? Is it that only one of us can go back and forth at the same time or something?"

Shippo just looked at him. Sota figured that it was too much information for his mind to process at once. 'Oh well.' Sota thought. 'I guess we can always go play video games while we wait to see if Kagome comes back…Or.' He perked up. "Or, we can look for jewel shards in THIS time! Wadda' you say?"

Shippo yawned. "Can we eat first?"

-DORK-

"So, you have enough tea?" Sota asked, watching the kitsune wolfed (or is it "foxed"?) down what seemed to be his third kettle of tea. "You know, the pantry is, like, empty."

"Sure, let's move on." Shippo said, wiping off the tea mustache. "Now where do we go to find jewel shards? Can you still sense them?"

Sota shrugged. "I guess we could try Grandpa's little shed thing. He's always putting ancient stuff in there. There's bound to be something."

"'kay."

-DORK-

:Sorry, these chapters are really short, aren't they:

-DORK-

"WOW." Shippo gaped at all the…the…the…CRAP on the shelves. "That's a lot of crap." He went over and started trying on different masks of demons. "STUPID DOG! YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD! ABOOGABOOGABOOGA!"

"HAHA." Sota rolled his eyes. "It may be crap, but it's ancient crap. Help me look for shards." Sota looked back at Shippo who was playing with and old sword. "Shippo, Grandpa says not to touch that, you could release-" just as the word was out of his mouth, Sounga (spelling?) shot from its sheath and out of the shed. "-it."

Shippo grinned sheepishly at Sota, "Uh…Sorry?" Sota just grabbed him and lead him out after the sword.

-DORK-

Kagome climbed out of the well with a big smile one her face. She was finally able to see her friends again. "InuYasha!" She called when she swung herself over the side of the well. "I'm ba-" She looked at InuYasha. "I'm guessing that Sota had something to do with this, right?"

He still had quite a few feathers on, but he had gotten most of the marker off and his mouth was open again. "Yeah. Any way, glad your back, so…where's Shippo?" InuYasha asked, looking down the well.

"Oh, they're stuck on the other side." Kagome blushed. "Uh, I think that either Sota can be here, or I can. And Shippo was just unlucky enough to not make it through. But that's his era, he'll be fine." Seeing InuYasha's puzzled look she added, "Video game poster child." The hanyou seemed to get the message.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" InuYasha asked, "We were-hey!" He was knocked over as something shot out of the well at him. "The hell is that thing?"

Sango and Miroku came running. "FXXX!" Sango shrieked (CAN she shriek?). "Who let Sounga loose?"

They all looked at Kagome, who was blushing again. "Uh…Uh…Uh…heehee. It's funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"The only thing that's going to be funny is the shape of your head when I'm through with it!" InuYasha growled.

"SIT BOY!"

……..

………

………

………

They all waited in silence for the wam that never came. "Oooooooooookaaaaaaaayyyy." Kagome got a sweatdrop thing. "This is real shitty, isn't it?"

InuYasha just glared at her. "Come on, we have to go find Sounga."

Kagome nodded. "But, what about Sota?"

"What ABOUT Sota? Come ON, let's GO!"

-DORK-

"Okay, this is really bad." Shippo said. "So, let's just jump in and see if we can get by."

Sota finished his juice. "Right, jump!" The two boys jumped in and Shippo hit the ground as Sota disappeared.

"Awwww man…" Shippo said as he climbed out again. "Why did only he go through? Thinkthinkthink." (Whinnie the Pooh moment). Shippo's eyes wandered to the juice sitting beside the well. "Does that really have anything to do with it?" he wondered as he drank the last few drops of it and jumped back into the well.

It did.

-DORK-

"Damn it!" InuYasha growled as the demon sent him flying backwards. 'It's all because of Sounga, if it wasn't possesing the demon, I could've beaten it about five minutes ago.' He rose to attack again.

Kagome shot arrows and Miroku and Sango did whatever attacks they do. Myoga was hiding nearby.

"This looks bad." He muttered. (He does a lot of muttering; has any one else noticed that?). "Lord InuYasha is over powered. I don't think that we can take him…"

"What do you mean, WE?" Myoga jumped (coughcoughaboutfivefeetcoughcough) and turned to see Sota behind him. "Okay, so just how strong is this thing? Do you think that I can take it?" The boy was sweating something terrible. Without waiting for a reply, he took a hairbrush out of his pocket and ran at the demon…only to be knocked on his ass and have Sounga in his face.

"Aw, shit."

"FOX FIRE!" The small blue flame mometarily distracted the demon, allowing Sota another try at it.

"Oof!" He was knocked down again, the hairbrush was sent flying. "This is reaaallllllllyyyyyyyyyy baaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddd."

"Are you ready to die?" Sounga taunted.

"Uh…uh…" Sota's mind raced for an excuse or something. He reached into his pocket, his hand closed over smooth metal…the gun! He had totally forgotten about the gun! "Haha! Are YOU ready to die? Because I have…I have…Shit." In his hand was the flashlight. "I have a flashlight and I'm snot…not…whatever! Afraid to use it."

He heard Kagome groan nearby. Sounga laughed. "I think you're bluffing." The demon pulled back, ready to strike. Sota flashed on the light.

………

The demon screamed, blowing into a million pieces. Sounga was sent flying. (Just to let you know, it hit Jaken on the head and knocked him out, then a pack of bear like demons ate him. haha,).

"All right Sota!" Kagome said, hugging him, "You go…guy…whatever. Good job. You just saved us all and killed Jaken."

"Jaken?"

"Don't ask."

-DORK-

Once they had gone and found Sounga, locked him away, and went back to the well, Kagome and Sota said goodbye, and went back home for a rest.

Once they were in the house, Sota got an uneasy feeling. "Kagome." He whispered.

"yeah, I feel it too." She said, picking up a frying pan as they continued up stairs. "You got your hairbursh?"

Sota nodded taking it out of his pocket. They looked in Sota's room, nothing. Kagom's room, nothing. They checked a bunch of rooms—nothing.

"That's weird. I could've sworn I was sensing a demonic aura." Kagome said.

"Uh?" Sota gave her that look that you give someone when you don't understand what the hell they're talking about. Translation: What the hell are you talking about?

"Nevermind. It just means that I thought there was a demon in here somewhere…" She turned around, to see…Buoyo, their cat. (Is that how you spell it? I'm having the toughest time with remembering how to spell things lately)

"What did you do?" Sota asked. "You look really happy."

Buoyo just purred and rubbed along Kagome.

"Well, I guess we had better get to bed." Kagome said. "good night Sota, don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Uh?"

"You're really out of it, you know that?"

"Uh."

-DORK-

Sota sat up. There was something on his bed. Something biggish. He turned on the light to see…

(this is the part where the character gasps, and then you have to wait for the next episode to see what it is! hahahahahahaha!)

-DORK-

Can you tell what it is? Let me know, and send in an idea for the next chapter, I'll use the first one or two I get!

ttfn!

i think that this may be the longest chapter i've written, and the only one that i've edited! yaya me! break out the fudge!

my dog climbs trees...what?


	7. hewhotakescoverfromlittlerabbit

SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER BECAUSE I HAD TO GO ON A 2 WEEK TRIP HALFWAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY WITH MY FAMILY! HERE YOU GO!

-DORK-

"BED BUGS!" Kagome woke to hear Sota screaming, Buoyo shrieking, and some very loud bangs that she didn't even want to know about. She grabbed a hammer that was by her bed (I don't know either) and ran over to Sota's room, where she found him hitting his bed with his lamp.

"Uh." Was all she could say at the time. "Sota? What are you doing?"

Sota looked up and ran behind her, "They took Buoyo…" He whispered.

"What took him/her?" Kagome asked. "There's nothing in here."

"Them…" Sota said, pointing to the bed. "Bed bugs."

"Oh, Sota. Did you really believe me when I said that, the whole thing about not letting the bed bugs bite?" Sota nodded. "Bed bugs are jus a myth." She smiled. Little kids were so funny sometimes. Then she sensed a strong demonic aura. Coming from…from…the bed? "Well, Sota, maybe there aren't any bed bugs. But there's diffenently a demon of some sort. Go grab your hairbrush."

Sota got another big sweatdrop on his head. "Uh, see, the funny thing about that."

Kagome glared at him. "They took that too, didn't they?"

Sota nodded.

"Oh well." Kagome smiled. "Just as long as the jewel is safe." Sota got another sweatdrop. "Judging by the size of your sweat, I'm guessing that they took that too."

Sota nodded. But he grabbed a big, metal stick he had lying around. (It's amazing what you can find in your little brother's room if he decides to clean it…I know… shivers ugh…)

"Okay, where are they Sota?" Kagome asked. "ON or under the bed."

"BEHIND YOU!" Sota yelled, and threw the stick, a big, greenish bug with blazing red eyes fell to the ground behind Kagome. "That was close. You should thank me for saving your life."

"Right after you thank me for saving yours." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Sota went into the pouting procedure. He was about to tell Kagome off, but was interrupted as InuYasha knocked down the door.

"Kagome! Why are you still here? We've got a major problem down the well! All of these…weird…I don't really know what you would call it actually." InuYasha said. Kagome pointed to the dead bug. "Yeah. About like that only bigger."

"B-bigger?" Sota groaned. "you know what, Kagome? I think I'll sit this one out."

"What? And be all alone in here with the bugs?" Kagome smiled again. "Come on, you need to get your hairbrush back from them any way."

"Aw, nuts."

-DORK-

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo watched as the flame engulfed one of the bugs, but there were just too many. "Where's InuYasha?"

"He went back to find Kagome." Miroku said, jumping beside the kitsune. "Is Sota here yet? We could really use his…use…his…aw crap!" He had noticed that one of the larger bugs was holding a spiky hairbrush. "That kid's gonna' pay!"

"WIND SCAR!" The slashes knocked the bug down, sending the hairbrush flying, where it landed on Jaken, who had just found out that he had only lost a leg when Sounga had hit him. This time though, he was knocked out and the same demons ate him—all of him.

Seeing their leader vanquished, the bed bugs turned tail and ran. InuYasha chased after them, and didn't return until some time after wards.

-DORK-

"Sota, catch." InuYasha tossed the hairbrush to him. "Don't lose it next time."

"Thanks." Sota said, putting it in the pocket of his PJs

Shippo yawned. "Now what are we gonna' do?"

"I don't know." Kagome looked up at the sky. There was some blue fire burning by the moon. "Hey, Shippo? Is that fox fire?"

"Hey, yeah! IT is!" Shippo said, sending up his own light. (I don't really know if they really communicate this way, just go with it). The first one seemed to see it, and came down landing beside them.

Out of it materialized a brown fox demon. He bowed to Shippo saying, "Oh, mighty leader, will you not return home? We are in great danger."

Every one stared at Shippo. He looked at them. "What? I never told you that I was a prince?" They shook their heads. "Oh, I'm a prince."

"Uh?" Sota got his face that said: What the hell? Every one else just looked from Shippo to the other demon.

"This is our leader." The demon was saying to Sota. "He-Who-Takes-Cover-From-Little-Rabbit."

"Hey!" Shippo said. "You don't need to tell them that!"

"Forgive me my lord."

"so, any way." Kagome said. "We could come with you. If you want any way. You just need to give us directions."

The fox nodded, then took off, the others followed, some on Kirara, some not. (For your information, Shippo is a prince. I just haven't figured out what he is prince FOR.)

-DORK-

After what seemed like forever, Sota was woken when Kirara landed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Where are we?"

"I think that this is Shippo's village." Kagome said, getting off of Kirara. "Shippo? Why didn't you ever tell us that you were a prince?"

"Uh…I thought you…knew?" Shippo shrugged. "Who cares anyway? I'll be back in a minute!" The kitsune scampered off.

"Are you sure that that's Shippo?" InuYasha asked

"No." Sango said.

"That's what I figured."

-DORK-

Shippo ran through the palace halls, it had been a long time since he had been here. He stopped when he came to a door decorated with ivory, knocked, then went in. A commander was seated from across the room. "Well?" Shippo asked. "What's so important that you have to drag me all the way up here?"

"I beg your pardon, Prince He-Who-Takes-Cover-From-Little-Rabbit. But our ancient enemy, the mongoose demons, have been discovered a little ways out of our domain. We are wonderng what to do, and you are the only one who can tell us what to do."

"Uh…" Shippo thought a moment. HE hadn't ever had to give commands before. His father had always dealt with that. "Uh. Chase them away? I think that Kirara would enjoy chasing them for awhile. Would that do?"

"Who is this Kirara, my lord?"

"A friend of mine. She's like a big cat."

"Whatever you say."

-DORK-

Meanwhile.

Sango and Miroku were looking around the village. It was mainly houses that were dug into hills and a few shops. But there were a few shrines here and there.

"Sango…" Miroku said. "Do you think that there's something wrong here?"

His only reply was a smack. "YES! Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Yes Ma'am."

-DORK-

Man! these chapters sure are short, huh? Though I do have the beginning of the next one going, it might be a few days. SORRY!


	8. PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU! or maybe not

Disclaimer: I own nothing but…well, my brother took the hairbrush so I guess now I own nothing…poop…

-DORK-

When Kirara came back from messing around with the demons she accidentally knocked over a stump. ( I don't know or care how she did it but she did.) Underneath was a lamp. Kirara picked it up and brought it to Sango. Don't you wish your cat would do that for you?

"Oh, a lamp?" Sango took it out of Kirara's mouth, only to have it taken out of her hands by Miroku. "Hey!"

"Look, there's a pattern on it…kinda' dusty…" The coughcoughidioticcoughcough monk began rubbing on it. Then a Genie shot out of it (duh!). "Uh… It was Sango!"

"Three wishes." The Genie said. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

"I wish I had a GBA!" Shippo said. Poof! There was a GBA. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

"Well, I wish you DIDN'T have it!" InuYasha growled. PING! No more GBA.

Tears welled up in Shippo's eyes. "INUYASHA!" He roared, then proceeded to maul InuYasha. "DAMN YOU!"

"Miroku, we should wish for the last Jewel Shard." Sango said.

"Right." Miroku opened his mouth to do so, but then Sota decided to come in.

He was looking through his Pokemon cards when he said: "Man, pokemon are so cool, I wish they were real!"

"NO!" Both Miroku and Sango shouted. Kirara threw in a meow.

Too late though. There was a flash of light, and there was a Pikachu sitting on the edge of the clearing.

"WOW! PIKACHU!" Sota ran up to it and hugged it, but he must have spooked it.

"PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" Sota tossed it on the ground. It ran off as Kagome ran in. (does that make sense?)

"Bad news guys." She said.

"Other than those idiots?" Sango pointed to the fighting Shippo and InuYasha (well, actually IY was running from Shippo.) and the now crying Sota. "Oh, I'll explain later."

"Uh…" Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Actually, the pokemon have Jewel Shards."

-DORK-

"There! It's in it's head!" Kagome said.

InuYasha took aim at the Charizard, Sota yelled. "Don't kill it InuYasha! Just faint it!"

"What?" InuYasha turned to Sota, then got roasted. "Damn it."

"Crap, what are we gonna do?" Kagome asked. She noticed that her friends were staring at her. "What?"

"You swore."

"Oh. Well, what are we—"

"Blastoise! Hydro pump!" The gang watched as the Charizard was taken down. Then the same voice who had commanded the attack said. "What? Aren't you guys gonna get the shard?"

Kagome's mind raced. She had heard that voice before… Her mind clicked. "NAZUNA!"

Nazuna smiled. "Kagome! It's been awhile!"

-DORK-

"So, what have you been up to?" Kagome asked. "Thanks for helping us." The gang was sitting around a fire for the night. "Do you know how to unwish this?"

"Unwish?" Nazuna asked. "Who wished it?" The whole gang glared at Sota. "Oh. Well, I don't really know. But I heard that this one demon had come into possession of a jewel that allowed you several wishes. I don't know if it used them all up yet…Now, what was his name… Sessh…Sessh….hmm…"

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha glared.

"Yeah! Sesshomaru!...I think. Yup!" Nazuan smiled. "I'll help you find it if you want."

"Sure." Kagome said. "So, we have to go find Sesshomaru. I suggest a good night's sleep."

"Right." Shippo said, curling up in Kagome's lap. He whispered to her, "Don't let InuYasha eat me, please?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled. At least those two were back to normal.

-DORK-

"InuYasha." Kagome groaned. "We've been walking around here for hours, are you sure that you've found SESSHOMARU'S scent and not some other demon's?"

"Yeah." INuYasha said. "Positive."

There was a giggle. "Only FREAKS are positive."

"Are you sure?" Shippo called.

"I'm po—oh no, I won't fall for that." Rin stepped out of the bushes. "Kagome! InuYasha! Are you looking for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, where is he kid?" InuYasha glared at her. "Hurry up."

"I don't know." Rin said. "He told me to stay here, then left. It's been really weird, with all of those things popping all over the place."

"Pokemon." InuYasha said. "Well, did he give you anything?"

"No…" Rin looked confused. "Why? What do you want?"

"Rin, we messed this up. We need a Jewel that Sesshomaru is supposed to have to get out of it." Kagome explained.

"Oh, Sesshomaru doesn't have a Jewel…But I have a rock." Rin pulled out a blue crystal. "Do you want to try it?"

"Sure!" Sota said. "I wish there were no more Pokemon and that we had all of their Jewel Shards!" Is what he said. But what he thought was, 'Man, I wish I had a mountain of Ice cream.'

Nazuna looked at her Blastoise. "Still here."

"Hmm…Maybe it isn't the right rock." Rin said. The she pointed behind Sota. "What's that?"

"It's a mountain of Ice cream!" Sota yelled. "That rock only grants what you wish in your head." Then he thought, 'I wish the ice cream mountain would last forever and wouldn't melt or anything. And that it would taste just how the eater wanted it too, depending on what hey wanted on that day!'

"Gimme." InuYasha took it while Rin, Shippo, and Sota ran for the mountain. 'I wish that there were no more Pokemon and that we had all their shards.'

Blastoise disappeared and Kagome picked up the shards. Suddenly the jewel got bigger. "Well, that's good."

"Um…I don't like the way InuYasha's staring at the wishing rock." Miroku said. "InuYasha! What did you wish for?"

"Huh?" InuYasha whirled around. He seemed to have forgotten that the others were there. "Oh, don't worry about it."

But they did have to worry. A mountain of Ramen crashed down next to the Ice cream. InuYasha ran over to it.

"Aw...it looks like we're gonna' be here for awhile." Kagome said, watching InuYasha, Sota, Rin, and Shippo. "Nazuna? Care to join us for lunch?"

-DORK-

RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!

Not only on this one, could you guys check out my other stories in the Final fantasy crossover sections? There're more of them there, and I have two other InuYasha stories, "make up your mind! Who are you?" and "you can't choose now! Whoareyou2"

(and in the last story mentioned, Kitera is my old penname, so that means me.)

Man, i'm wondering if you guys are still out there!i've gotten no more reviews lately!

I need your advice, should i keep this going or just end it in another couple of chapters? lemme know!

Ttfn!


	9. Normal

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-DORK-

Final chapter

-DORK-

Sota and Kagome ran to the well, they had their final exams to take and they had to study. When they came up in there time and ran outside the shrine, there was Buoyo waiting for them. "Hey, cat." Sota said. "Have you been good today?" The cat just meowed as Kagome picked it up.

"Okay, go study Sota. Once we take the exams we can get back to finding the jewel shards." Kagome said and went into the house.

"Yeah…man, what are the exams on?"

Kagome glared at him. "Mount Raman and Mount Ice cream. Mostly any way, and since we know a lot about that we don't have to study a lot. I'll go see if I can get the questions from someone. Bye."

"Yeah…" Sota said down on the steps and petted Buoyo. "I really don't want to take the exams…I'll probably fail anyway."

"Meow!"

"Hey! Wassat' suppose to mean? Is that and insult? Huh? Huh? You wanna' go cat? Huh?"

"Sota calm down!"

"Okay…"

-DORK-

"Whew." Sota sighed as he got his paper back. "An 'A-'. Well, things could've been worse." He put it in his backpack and ran home, now he could go back in the well.

"Let's go Sota." Kagome said when they met up with eachother. "I'll go first."

She jumped in and disappeared. Sota followed and made an impression in the dirt. "Huh? I can't get through!" And so things went back to normal…except for Sota and Kagome's field trips to Mount Ramen and Mount Ice cream.

-DORK-

Sorry, the ending is way short and not very funny… I'm just running out of ideas. So, now I'm thinking of doing a car wash story where InuYasha and Miroku wreck Kagome's bike and have to get enough money to get her another one. Wadda' you think?


	10. not really a chapter, but i need ideas

hello everyone! sorry to those of you who thought this was actually going to be another chapter.

but, it is not. i'm only asking if anyone thinks i should do another one of these and if you do than do you have any ideas? also, for those of you who read Hellsing, the hairbrush resurfaces in Hellsing Games. Sota's not there, but one of his friends is.

So . . . let me know. I was sort of thinking that Grandpa and Naraku would have to work together. What do you think?


End file.
